


graptopetalum

by solshines



Series: Blame the Sleep-Deprived Brain [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Felix is a good friend, Gen, Kim Seungmin-centric, Plants, Succulents, Warm, jisung is a plant, seungmin is a stressed bc of uni, skz are plants, succulents to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solshines/pseuds/solshines
Summary: College is the one thing in Kim Seungmin's life that really made him question whether he could really handle stress in life. Thanks to his plants, he manages to get through each stressful and lonely day.or: kim seungmin is a stressed college student and his plants relieve his stress
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone
Series: Blame the Sleep-Deprived Brain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	graptopetalum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterthebloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthebloom/gifts).



> i randomly wrote dis shit after i read this article where plants significantly helped workers boost their productivity. wow. it's interesting tho. 
> 
> it's 1 am i need Sleep.
> 
> i hope this satisfies y'all lmao it's a bit boring tbh but yea!
> 
> scream at me on twt: @kittylino_
> 
> [the article: https://www.eurekalert.org/pub_releases/2020-01/asfh-pci010220.php ]

* * *

College is the one thing in Kim Seungmin's life that really made him question whether he could really handle stress in life. For the record, he's lived his life (apparently, until high school) in perfect harmony, of course, with the help of his beloved bullet journal and decorating pens. He liked the feeling of being productive and in control; aside from the fulfillment of realizing that he's actually done something, it's also a way for him to destress.

College? That thing really, really tested his patience.

He's seen a shit ton of movies depicting how dreamy and adventurous the first year of college is. Fueled by the fact that he's taking Sociology, his heart felt thrilled by the fact that his mind is going to be fed more (he likes things that stimulate his mind, honestly). That explains the gush of delight that tingled through every fiber of his being the moment he stepped inside the huge gates of his University while simultaneously trying to hide the smile he oh-so-badly wanted to put on.

However, things went awry by the third day of his classes. After the basics and introductions they did in each class entered the real thing (as Seungmin would like to call it) which consisted of a fuck ton of position papers (the fact that he got assigned to the side he opposes is pure shit, by the way), syntheses, and essays. Plus the fact that they had to propose a research topic by the following week made him go batshit insane.

He knew that these were what he should have expected-- it's college, afterall-- and believe him, he did all he could to accept the fact that college means stress. But even after being able to survive a year in college, Seungmin could not hide the fact that thoughts of spontaneously giving up slips through his mind. He loves his course-- hell, he adores it-- but he is just... so tired. 

To top all that, he is painstakingly alone in his dead apartment. Whenever he went home, he faced the same brown shelves filled with year-old books. He's alone and broke and tired, not to mention that there's this slight possibility of him getting a failed mark in one of his major classes.

So Seungmin thanks the universe when one day, during his less busy weekend, his friend Felix invited him to buy a plant. Seungmin had zero experience when it comes to taking care of plants, but he definitely enjoyed their presence. For him, they made the world prettier, kind of like an illusion amid adversity.

He doesn't complain when he bought his first plant with Felix-- his first baby, as Seungmin likes to call it. He thought a succulent would fit him, due to its low maintenance and distinctive aesthetic, so choosing one is definitely one of the choices he'll ever cherish. The plant definitely helped him be more focused in his work and helped his mind sprung out with bright ideas. And for that, Seungmin names his plant Jisung - bright star, in his interpretation.

Seungmin liked the feeling of having a silent companion like Jisung. Jisung was unassuming and did not judge Seungmin whenever he ranted about his stressful days. He (Jisung) just sat there on his pot, basking under the sunlight while being Seungmin's source of comfort. Seungmin talked to him everyday, and it would be a lie if Seungmin denied the fact that he enjoyed watering and staring at Jisung whenever he goes home.

Seungmin's days were heavy; thanks to Jisung, they became more manageable.

Seungmin enjoyed his friends' company. He did. But there's this fulfillment in the solitude Jisung brings to him, and that significantly helped him cope better with college stress. Upon realizing this, Seungmin decides to get more succulents around his work area-- he gets Jisung his brothers.

Seungmin buys six more plants, which he named Chan, Wooj, Binnie, Jeongin, Lino, and Jinnie. They all sat prettily along with Jisung on Seungmin's window, blooming in their vibrant green hues whenever Spring comes and accompanying Seungmin during the cold, stressful Winters.

Weeks and months pass by, and Seungmin is surprised to realize how better he felt after taking care of his plants. They became his little family during pressuring moments and when he had deadly deadlines.

College definitely made Seungmin bloody stressed out, that's why he thanks his friends and his plants for being with him through thick and thin.

-end-


End file.
